Heart Under Heels In Love
by Bagting Hangin
Summary: It's Blaine's 18th birthday, and Kurt gives Blaine a gift only he can give.


**Disclaimer: **Glee isn't mine.

**A/N**: I've been thinking about this for a while - since Original Song, actually - but even after all this time, I still don't think I got the execution right but I think that's mostly because of my ineptness at English, owing to it not being my first language. Still, I hope this came out nicely enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Heart Under Heels In Love<strong>

By Bagting Hangin

Kurt didn't normally choose to miss school, but it was Blaine's 18th birthday, and Kurt decided that he was ready. The blue-eyed male diva had waited so long, and it was finally time. He made his way to his boyfriend's dorm room and, balancing the rather large box he'd brought with him on one hand, Kurt knocked, but stopped to listen when he heard giggles and the occasional moan from within. Curious, he thought, but he stood his ground, confident that Blaine would get the door for him. Surely enough, a moment later Blaine opened the door, and behind him with his arms around him was Jeremiah.

Kurt forced a smile and said, "Happy Birthday, Blaine," before handing his boyfriend the box he'd brought. Kurt then peered over Blaine's shoulder, met Jeremiah's eyes and said, "It's good to see you again." Afterwards he turned to Blaine again and said, "Enjoy," before quickly walking away.

Panicked, Blaine handed the box to Jeremiah. "I'll just talk to him. I'll be right back."

The handsome former Gap manager nodded. As he closed the door after Blaine, Jeremiah opened the box. In it was a heart-shaped cake with "Happy Birthday, Blaine" in white frosting on red fondant icing which, ironically, had a narrow, almost invisible crack down the center.

The curly-haired star Warbler finally caught up to Kurt two corridors down. "Wait!" he shouted.

Kurt stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

Blaine walked up to Kurt and gently grabbed his shoulders. He expected to see tears in the fairer boy's eyes. The Warblers' lead singer even expected to be slapped or even punched, but all he got from Kurt was a small, sad smile.

"Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head. His eyes were moist and a flush was starting to spread across his cheeks, but he was still smiling. "Don't. Please. You can't apologize for what you feel, or in my case, for what you don't."

"Kurt, please, let's talk about this."

The McKinley returnee reached out a hand and brushed a stray curl back behind Blaine's ear. "Then let's talk tomorrow. You don't want Jeremiah to think we're - or we were - together, do you?"

Blaine lowered his eyes. "He knows."

Kurt nodded and looked away as well, but his hand continued to rest on his beloved's face, caressing it tenderly. "Oh."

Blaine held the hand Kurt had placed on his cheek and gripped it in both of his. "I don't know what I was thinking, but I was not expecting you to be this -"

"Calm?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's hand. Kurt looked up once more and met Blaine's gaze. "It's because... well, I was planning to break up with you today."

"You what?"

Kurt chuckled. "You don't get to be indignant, Blaine."

Blaine grinned sadly. "I guess not."

Kurt pulled his hand from both of Blaine's and then wound his arms about Blaine's neck, pulling him in for a hug. Blaine automatically wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and they stayed like that for a moment, within plain view of all in the hallway. Blaine's schoolmates (who also used to be Kurt's) whistled as they walked past, or patted either or both of them on the back. The two were oblivious to the others' words and touches though, and merely held onto each other tightly. Finally, Kurt said, "Come with me to the coffee room," and held out his hand to Blaine. "Please."

They ran in the halls much like they did on the first day they met. The only things missing from that time were the smiles on their faces, the ones that had them looking carefree like children. This time there was a tension between them, calmed only slightly by the naturalness of being together, of the closeness they'd developed in the past year. They went into the seniors' common room which doubled as Dalton's in-house coffee shop and sat down at the Warblers' table, the same place where Blaine had first found out about Kurt's trouble with bullies in McKinley. It was also at that same table where they shared their first kiss.

They sat across each other and Kurt again held out his hands palms up, the same way he did at Breadsticks when he asked Blaine to be his prom date. Blaine placed his hands immediately upon Kurt's and held them. The two sat there holding hands for what seemed like an eternity, neither one willing to break the silence, both just revelling in the familiarity of each other's touch. After what seemed like hours, Kurt spoke at last.

"I've always known it would come to this." He said softly. "I came here today to set you free, so you can pursue him again. It was going to be my birthday gift to you. In a way I'm glad you didn't wait for me to do that, because your age was the only thing that kept you and Jeremiah apart. I mean, if he didn't at least like you back when the Gap Attack happened, I think he would have gotten a restraining order. At least."

"Kurt, I -"

"When you spoke of Jeremiah at Warblers council last February, you said you were in love. I'll never forget it. You used the L word and in front of all of your friends, including me. And you looked so smitten, although he wasn't even in the same room."

"Kurt, please -" Tears were streaming down Blaine's face by now.

"When you and I got together, all you said was that I moved you, and it was just the two of us, over a dead bird's casket. We kissed, sure, but we didn't really establish anything more than friendship. I think I may have even leaned in first and compelled you to do the same. It all makes sense now and it's just as well, I suppose. I got to be with you for a while, and you didn't need to be alone. No one as magnificent as you should ever be alone."

"I told you once that I was crazy about you." Blaine replied.

Kurt let go of Blaine's left hand to stroke Blaine's cheek. "I always had this feeling that you were just humoring me. I might even go as far as to say you were embarrassed about some of the things I do; about some things that are part of who I am. I guess I'm really just too fabulous for the likes of you," Kurt joked.

The lead Warbler held the hand Kurt was caressing his face with. "Oh, Kurt."

Kurt bit his own lower lip and closed his eyes before saying, "You and Jeremiah look great together. He looks like an Abercrombie & Fitch model and he's a working guy – he won't try to take advantage of you. He's the kind of guy I would've picked out for you; someone you can be proud of."

"Not like I'm proud of you." Blaine insisted.

Kurt shook his head and opened his eyes. "I'm nowhere near where I need to be, but know that when I get there, I'll always remember that you helped me." He then stood up, leaned over and pecked at Blaine's lips before touching their foreheads together. "I loved you, Blaine. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."


End file.
